A Night In
by Smackalicious
Summary: I trust you, Tony. I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't. [McNozzo. Probie missing scene.]


**Title:** A Night In  
**Author:** smackalalala  
**Written for:** honeycakehorse  
**Archive:** Sure, just ask.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** "Probie".  
**Genre:** Slash  
**Pairings:** McGee/DiNozzo  
**Word Count:** 2,023  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, making no profit.  
**Prompt:** McGee/DiNozzo, slash, just what did Tony do to keep Tim up until 3 am in Probie?... PG-13 or higher.  
**Summary:** Tony shows McGee there's more to him than meets the eye.  
**Author's Note:** I had originally intended smut for this, but then a comment I made to my roommate prompted the ending, and I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy it! Written for the ncisficathon on Livejournal as a pinch hit for someone.

* * *

"Tony, I _really_ don't feel like going out . . ."

Tony held a hand up, signalling McGee to stop talking. "Please, you _need_ to get out. All this wallowing in guilt is ruining your complexion." McGee glared at him and he gave him a cheery smile in return. McGee simply rolled his eyes. "Come _on_. I can totally get us into only the best nightclub in the city."

At that, McGee raised an interested eyebrow. "Really?"

Tony scoffed. "Of course! I mean, look at me. Who wouldn't let us in?"

McGee finally smiled – a little. "I guess. Let's go!"

"That's the spirit!" Tony said, clapping him on the back. He directed him towards the door, announcing, "I'll bet we can even pick up a hot date or two!"

An hour later, however, proved otherwise.

Tony and McGee sat dejected in Tony's car, after being denied access to pretty much every nightclub in the metro area.

McGee turned to Tony. "I thought you could get us into any club."

Tony held up a finger. "I did not say that. I said the best nightclub. And that was obviously a bust." McGee rolled his eyes. "But hey, the night's still young. I'm sure we can think of _something_ to do."

McGee raised an eyebrow skeptically at Tony. "Like what, Tony? Flashing our NCIS badges is going to get us nothing but ridicule. Did you even _hear _how hard that last bouncer was laughing?" He sighed. "I appreciate the effort, Tony, but I'm not really feeling any better."

Tony frowned. Even with as much as he teased McGee and nagged on him, this whole thing with the police officer had really gotten to him and he'd never seen him so down, and it bothered him. McGee really needed a friend right now, and Tony wanted to be someone he could turn to when things got tough.

"Tell you what, Tim," Tony started, and noticed how McGee suddenly piped to attention at the use of his first name. "Whatever you want to do, let's do it."

McGee smiled slightly. "Thanks, Tony. Right now, all I want to do is go home."

Tony nodded slowly. "Ahh." He wanted to be alone. Tony shrugged to himself. He could handle that. It wasn't like he was really close to McGee or anything, and besides . . .

"Tony?"

McGee's trepidatious voice boosted Tony from his own thoughts. "Yeah?"

"I don't suppose you'd be up for a movie?"

Tony grinned. "Look who you're asking, Probester. Do I even need to answer that question?"

McGee snorted and shook his head. "No, Tony, you don't."

"Alright then, let's get our film on!" Tony exclaimed, starting the car up.

They rode in silence for a bit, until McGee spoke up.

"Tony?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Thanks."

Tony smiled to himself. "You said that already."

"No, really, Tony, I mean it. I didn't . . ." he paused, sighing to himself. "I didn't really expect you to go to all this trouble, for me especially. And the fact that you did really means a lot to me."

"You've been through a lot, Tim," Tony said, all seriousness. "I just wanted to get your mind off things for awhile."

"Thanks, Tony."

Tony snorted. "That's the third time you've thanked me in what? Three minutes? You can seriously lay off. I know I'm good, but really."

McGee shook his head. "Anyone ever tell you you're not as bad ass as you think you are?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Right. Like you're one to talk, Elf Lord."

"I don't know, Tony. I seem to recall some times where . . ."

His thought trailed off as Tony pulled the car up next to his apartment building. "So, what kind of movie did you want to watch?"

Tony didn't answer, just gave him a steely look. Finally, he said, "I think you and I both know a movie isn't what you had in mind."

McGee closed his eyes. "Tony, I really do appreciate the effort, but I don't want to talk about what happened. I just want to get lost in a movie . . ."

Tony was shaking his head, so McGee stopped. "I was thinking a different kind of therapy."

McGee gave him a confused look, then as Tony's suggestion dawned on him, his mouth opened slightly in shock. "Oh. Tony, I . . ."

Tony shook his head, silencing him. "Don't object to this. You don't have to hide who you are anymore."

"But Tony, I'm not gay!" McGee burst out. He couldn't believe Tony thought he was gay! Well, okay, he _could_ believe that – this was _Tony _he was talking about – but still, for Tony to seriously think he was gay?

And then, rather than apologizing red-faced, Tony let out a bitter laugh. McGee narrowed his eyes. Now he was _really _confused. He opened his mouth to speak, but Tony got there before he could.

"I know you're not gay, Probie," he said, causing McGee to frown at the unwanted nickname. "But that doesn't mean you're not curious." He gave McGee a sweet smile, which actually scared Tim more than it comforted.

"Tony," he started slowly. "I don't know what you have in mind, but I'm not going to have sex with you . . ."

Tony laughed again, and McGee snuck his hand behind him to latch onto the door handle. "You think that _now_, Probester."

"Seriously, Tony." This was really starting to get weird. "I _don't_ want to have sex with you."

Tony finally sighed, then shrugged. "Fine. Can't win 'em all. But I'll just have you know," he flicked some invisible lint from his pants, "that Gibbs said the same thing . . ."

"You had sex with Gibbs?!" McGee burst out again. This night was just getting weirder and _weirder_.

Tony waited a minute before responding. "No. But I really had you going, didn't I?" He grinned broadly, and McGee sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I should've expected that from you," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Aww, come on, McGee," Tony said upon seeing McGee's frustrated look. "I got your mind off things for awhile, didn't I?"

McGee narrowed his eyes in thought. Huh. Tony really _had _made him forget about what had happened. He turned back to Tony. "Yeah, I guess you did." He allowed a tiny smile to show. "Thanks."

Tony gave him a genuine smile in return. "It's nothing, Tim." There was a moment of silence, which they both attempted to fill, but McGee won out.

"We should probably go get that movie started," he said, motioning to his apartment building.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, right. Of course."

McGee paused for a moment before opening his door and stepping out, while in the car, Tony silently cursed himself for being as _forward_ as he had been. That certainly wasn't the way to win McGee over. He'd be lucky if he could get him to trust him again . . .

That thought was cut off when Tony realized McGee had ducked back inside the car and was looking around nervously, but defiantly.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Forget something?"

McGee bit his lip briefly, then nodded. "Yeah. Tony, you're right. I know you were joking about the whole gay thing, and about wanting to have sex with me, because that would just be awkward, but . . ."

Tony cut that thought off by pressing a hard kiss to the younger agent's lips. McGee stiffened at first, caught off-guard, but then softened, accepting the kiss and even returning it. He placed a hand on Tony's chest, and just as he did so, Tony pulled away, leaving McGee flustered and confused.

"I'm sorry, Probie," Tony muttered, facing the windshield. "I shouldn't have . . ."

"No, Tony, it's okay," McGee responded quickly. Tony turned to look at him and found the younger agent nodding. "I said you were right and . . . I trust you, Tony. I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't."

"Telling me what, Tim?" Tony asked softly.

McGee let out a breath. "Let's go inside. I don't want to have this discussion in a car. It makes me feel . . ."

Tony gave him a sensual look. "Dirty?" He smiled.

McGee cracked his neck, uncomfortable. "Let's just go in."

Tony continued smiling to himself as he opened the door and stepped out onto the pavement, breathing in the night air. He had waited far too long for this.

He looked back to McGee's side of the car and found the younger man had started up the steps to the apartment building, so he jogged over to join him, reaching his side in seconds. He rested a hand on McGee's shoulder and felt him tense at the touch.

"Don't worry, McGee," he said, "I won't bite." McGee gave him a look, and he shrugged, adding, "Not as hard as Abby, anyway."

McGee flushed, eyes wide, and opened the door, leading them up the stairs to his apartment. He unlocked the door once they arrived, Tony breathing down his neck the entire time, and quickly entered his home, eager for some space.

Tony walked leisurely into the living room, collapsing to the couch dramatically, and caught sight of McGee standing at the foot of the sofa, waiting. He gave him a look. "Alright, come on. Sit down."

McGee did so, hesitantly. Tony gave him a smile. "There. That's good. Now, come on, scootch a little closer."

McGee gave him a dirty look. "I'm not a child, Tony."

Tony shrugged. "Just trying to make things easier, Probester." McGee rolled his eyes and Tony sighed. "I'm not going to force you into something you don't want, Tim." He paused, meeting McGee's eyes. "I've never been with another man before, either."

McGee gave him a shocked look. "But what about Gibbs . . ."

Tony waved his question away. "I told you that was just something I made up. Do you really think Gibbs would have sex with another man?"

McGee snorted softly. "No, I suppose you're right. He'd probably kill you for even suggesting it."

Tony laughed along with him. "Yeah, I may have guts, but I certainly don't have enough to ask the boss about that." They laughed for a bit more, then allowed themselves to settle into a slightly awkward silence, which Tony broke.

"I'm not expecting anything from this, Tim," he said, then immediately regretted his choice of words upon seeing the tiniest look of disappointment on McGee's face. "Um, I mean, I'm not expecting us to . . . go that far tonight." He stopped. "I just want you to be comfortable with me. Is that okay?"

McGee smiled a little. "I think I can handle that."

Tony grinned, then pointed to the television. "So, what's showing?"

McGee's smile widened, as well, and he shook his head. Leave it up to Tony to not forget about the movie. "Well, I have _Star Trek _and_ Star Wars _and . . ."

Tony's laugh cut him off. "Come on, Probie, don't you have anything that isn't sci-fi?"

McGee looked hurt, but tried to brush it off. He ignored Tony's comment and continued. "Well, I do have . . ."

"_The Wrath of Khan_?" Tony interrupted him, and McGee gave him a questioning look. He shrugged. "William Shatner is a god among the living," he explained, halting his words in a classic Shatner impression.

McGee smirked and retrieved the DVD from his bookshelf, opening the case and setting the CD in the tray before leaning back on the couch – and into Tony's waiting arm. He stiffened and almost drew away again, but felt the encouragement from Tony and remained in place, slowly becoming more comfortable.

As the movie played and night ticked away into the early morning hours, the two men didn't talk, choosing instead to revel in the movie – and each other, for while they knew this would never become a permanent situation, it was comforting to know there would be someone there when things got tough, to go home with, and watch movies, cuddled in the other's arms.

THE END!!!


End file.
